Great Britain
Great Britain is one of the major powers that participated in the great war. They were an allied power; because of this they start out being at war with Germany, Austria Hungary, Bulgaria, and The Ottoman Empire. Great Britain is the wealthiest country at the start of the game. Allies Great Britain is an Allied country. Due a treaty in the 18th century Great Britain will attack the country who will attack Belgium. This country being an allied power is allies with Russia and France as well. Territories Great Britain holds a fair amount of regions on the map, including the British Isles. * London, England * Edinburgh, Scotland * Cardiff, Wales * Dublin, Ireland * Gibraltar, Gibraltar History Britain is regarded for having one of the finest military records in the world. Up there with France. England centers itself around a powerful Navy and Airforce due to the fact they are a island nation. Make no mistake British ground troops are something else. They are rough and have high morale for king and country. British Forces during the first world war had large calvery units and tanks even by the end of the war. The Brits will often use their tanks. British forces nearly always have a artillery piece protecting their forces when they attack or defend. British forces will look for opportunities to attack and push. They are not the defensive type like their French counterpart. Tactics The British armed forces pack very powerful regular line infantry and can be used for spear heading. British soldiers come with utilities such as grenades or hand guns when ammo runs out. Similar to US infantry. British forces should be deployed in long lines. With artillery behind them and any thing like Calvary off to the right and left of their lines. British Calvary is something to be feared. They were heavily renown in WW1 for it's fast hit and run tactics. They can best be used to destroy artillery and sweep behind Central powers forces or other factions depending on the forces you're engaging. Although the mod does not have real Dreadnoughts it should be a wise idea in Campaign that you build a navy. British forces relied solely on naval forces to get them places. In grand campaign always protect your allies. France must not fall if you are to try and if Paris falls or any other nation in the British alliance. You should free the capitals rather then take for yourself. Britain can make most allied nations happy real fast this way and secure friendship. Misc The British forces are likely to employee the most tanks. Keep in mind they will always have a tank in service late war. British rarely use bunkers, but it can be expected later in game. Counter to British Forces. Simple. Always leave a reserve army on the map. Keep a wide eye for random fleet floating near the coasts. They could carry Marine and Army troops. Which can hit a city you have and lock it down. Making your forces pull out to attack another region. Britain has ways of attacking but good coastal fortifications keeps them back. Always get the drop on Britain. Always get Intel on their troop movements and be better prepared. They will be very vulnerable. It is a wise thing to do on all militaries. The only weakness Britain possesses is the fact they always try to perform a attack. Which means basically that they can be left open at times. Which could be perfect for a strike. But keep in mind you could be pincer'd, which will utterly be terrible for you. In battle employ heavy use of the machine gun on your flanks. The Calvary will try it's best to flank. If they have some, but if they do, cut them down to the last man. Have troops behind the guns and position your infantry box like near Artillery if you have reserves. British Lore Britain was one of the first nations in WW1 to employ tanks and use planes as weapons. Which made them a force to be reckoned with. Britain fought constantly alongside French and Belgian forces throughout WW1 and American towards the end. Britain all and all is a average and well balanced nation to play. Keep in mind it is for king and country. Category:Countries Category:Entente